


Grave Mistakes

by Artistic_Alex



Category: detroit become human
Genre: Angst, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hank Anderson is Dead, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, except he didn’t live long enough for that-, i said fuck you, opps, take my angst, yall wanted a wholesome Father’s Day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Alex/pseuds/Artistic_Alex
Summary: Connor has been beyond busy since the revolution and the passing of his friend, after finally finding time, Connor takes Sumo to visit the man he had deviated for.





	Grave Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> If your curious about the ending I’m talking about, here’s the video where Hank dies protecting Connor/his sacrifice: https://youtu.be/DiA9Fnt4GnU

||November 23, 2038||

|7:29am|

 

Connor felt the crisp winter air flow through his hair and past the leaves of the trees that stood tall above him.

 

It’s been twelve days since the success of the revolution. Twelve days since they were awarded the right to live.

 

Not everyone lived though.

 

“Come, Sumo.” Connor said, lightly pulling the large Saint Bernard’s leash.

 

It had been a long walk here, no doubt the dog was tired. There were no other means of transportation for the android, no autonomous vehicles to be seen anywhere, no one he knew with a vehicle. This didn’t bother him too much though. He can’t physically wear or become tired, still he can’t help but feel cumbersome and burnt out.

 

He looked around the graveyard in front of him, walking with the dog through the opening gates.

 

It has been twelve days since the passing of his friend. He had been a sacrifice for the revolution, one Connor should not have gave. A simple miscalculation was all it took, he didn’t think it would end like it did, but he knew it was too important for him to fail to convert the androids.

 

He lets out a deep sigh.

 

He’s been struggling with this since he watched the Lieutenant die in his arms, brushing it off by saying that he’d finally see his son again.

 

_I’m gonna miss you Connor…_

 

Connor gave a slight shake of his head as he scanned his surroundings in search for the headstone he had come to visit, a strange emotional swell filling his chest cavity when he saw it.

 

**Hank Anderson**

 

**September 6th, 1985 – November 11, 2038**

 

Connor looked to his side as Sumo let out a low whimper.

 

“I know boy,” he says, giving the dog a sad smile before kneeling in front of the grave.

 

“Hello Hank.”

 

Connor places his hands neatly in his lap as the dog lays across the ground where his now deceased owner was buried.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to visit you sooner. I’ve been very busy unfortunately. I’m sure you don’t mind though, you’re probably playing with your son as I speak.”

 

Connor looked up.

 

He hadn’t thought much about religion. Some humans believed in an afterlife, one where everyone they know that has passed waits for them, living a wonderful endless life in a beautiful place somewhere far from the city of Detroit.

 

“It’s been twelve days since the success of the revolution, and tomorrow is thanksgiving. I planned on making Sumo a nice snack to celebrate since I, and most of the androids at New Jericho gain nothing for eating. And don’t worry, Sumo has been in good care with me since you’ve… passed.”

 

Connor stands for a moment, adjusting himself so he’s sitting slightly against and beside the headstone, raising his head back as he continues to watch the clouds go by.

 

“I… I really miss you, Lieutenant.” Connor fidgets with the leash in his hands.

 

“I know you probably can’t hear me… I know I’m probably doing nothing but speaking to myself but, I hope you can.”

 

His eyebrows draw together, the frown prominent on the mourning androids face.

 

“I hope you’re very happy where you are. And I hope, someway, somehow that-“ Connor hesitated, feeling a burning in his throat. “I hope I can meet you again one day. I know I probably never will see you again. The idea of souls and afterlife for androids isn’t defined or even thought about but… I hope there is. Somehow.”

 

Sumo lets out another sad whine as he tilts his head further against the ground.

 

“I hope you’re not upset with me. I know you didn’t seem upset as you drifted in my arms but you’re gone because of me and- and I’m sorry. I was stupid. I thought maybe something else might happen, though I’m sure it should have been obvious that wasting what seconds I could have used saving you to convert androids was misplaced. More than misplaced…”

 

Connor felt artificial tears begin to leak from his eyes.

 

He hadn’t cried before, sure he had come close, quickly recomposing himself as the leader of Jericho asked him about his troubles, but he’d been holding it all within him since he died.

 

“I… I know what you mean now. I didn’t before but… I don’t feel like life is worth it without people you care about being in it. That’s why you worked so hard to destroy yourself after Cole passed. You blamed yourself and you put yourself through hell as punishment. I know you wouldn’t want that for me but… You were all I had, Lieutenant.”

 

The tears came heavier, he squeezes his eyes shut as he takes a deep breath he doesn’t need.

 

“I feel… Very lost without you. I know we haven't always got along but you were a guide for me. You’re the reason I’m alive. You’re part of the reason the revolution was successful. I wish you were around to see the after affects of it all.”

 

Connor wiped his tears and spent a few minutes in silence, no sounds other than the occasional light bristle of the oak trees planted across the graveyard and the low whimpers of his friends former pet.

 

“Lieutenant?”

 

Silence.

 

“Thank you… For everything. I’ll do what I can to make you proud, from wherever you are.”

 

Connor checked his internal clock.

 

|8:47am|

 

Connor sighs, not wanting to stand.

 

“I have to get going now, Hank.. We have a meeting today to further discuss civil rights for androids. I’m sorry to cut this so short.”

 

After a few mental pushes he stands and pats the mourning dogs head.

 

“Come along now, Sumo. It’s time to go.”

 

The dog protests, refusing to stand and not responding to Connors attempts to help him move. Eventually the Saint Bernard lets up, getting up and stretching with a grunt as he looked down one more time to the owner he recognized six feet below him.

 

“I know, buddy..” Connor says as he scratched his ear. “We’ll be back.”

 

Connor gives a long stare to the tomb before giving a smile.

 

“Goodbye, Hank.”

 

Connor gives a faint nod to himself as he hurries the dog to his side, planning his next visit to the man that made him who he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fathers Day.


End file.
